


Meeting the Cousin

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Kara and Alex are visiting Lois and Clark, Kara's powers are out and it's cold outside.





	

Alex slips up behind Kara, arms wrapping around the younger woman’s waist, “You ready to go?” she questions quietly. She presses a kiss against the back of Kara’s neck, “Clark and Lois are waiting.”

Nodding Kara turns around to face Alex, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“You know I wouldn’t have let you come alone,” Alex tells her quietly. She steps back a little, slipping her arms out of her jacket, “Here, take my jacket. It's cold outside.”

“What about you?” Kara questions, studying her lover.

“I’ll be fine,” she plucks at the old Stanford sweatshirt she's wearing, “I'm used to the cold or more used to it than you are.”

Kara’s arms slide over Alex’s shoulders, hands linking behind her neck, “When are my powers going to come back?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Alex tells her quietly, hands running over Kara’s back, “usually you’d already have them back by now.” She runs her hands up to pull lightly at the bottom of Kara’s hair, teasing her lover, “Are you ready for this?”

The younger woman nods quietly, “As ready as I’m gonna be, I suppose.” She pulls away from Alex slowly and turns to the bed, smiling at the baby sleeping soundly in the middle, “I can’t believe this will be the first time JJ gets to meet his cousin.”

Stepping over to the bed Alex lifts the baby into her arms, smiling when he remains asleep, “Let's go, Supergirl,” she says quietly.

Kara smiles, leaning over to press her lips to Alex’s before pressing a light kiss to the back of their son’s head, “I love you both,” she says in a whisper.

“And we love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> #12“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”; Kalex. Please :)


End file.
